ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ:Road to Saiyan.
DBZ:Road to Saiyan is a DBZ fanfiction that takes place in the Real world. BUT, this world is different, as Saiyans exist, but were not wiped out by Frieza and it is a matriarchial empire bent on genocidal destruction. Characters *Jeffrey-Saiyan, male. *Cheyenne-Saiyan, female *Obama-Human, male *Agent Mark Cobalt, Human, male *NBC workers-Human, both male *Chinese military-Human, male/female *Queen Cheyenne-Saiyan, female. Plot 1995 AD. A mysrerious pod crashes near Hixson, TN. The infant inside is kept for government research until march 18th, when he is given for adoption to a local woman, who is given government money to keep silent about it. Cheyenne's arrival. in 2013, A mysterious pod is detected coming towards earth VIA NASA. Obama is notified of the pod and has ordered the CIA to disclose the truth of Jeffrey's origins to his mother. meanwhile in Shanghai, Cheyenne's pod lands in the center of the city. As citizens are being evacuated, Cheyenne comes out and wipes the city off of the map with one blow, then moving onto Beijing before discovering Jeffrey's location in Washington DC. The two cross paths. As Jeffrey is enjoying his lunch, Cheyenne fires a Ki blast at the white house, trying to get his attention. It works, and jeffrey walks out to confront her. Cheyenne tells him of his origins, infuriating him to the point of physically attempting to attack Cheyenne, only to get beaten to death. Cheyenne offers him a chance to be spared back home and gives him 3 months to think about it. Jeffrey's resolve. After 3 months, Jeffrey encounters Cheyenne again, declaring his resolve to protect humanity. This enrages Cheyenne. The battle for earth. The battle starts with Cheyenne punching Jeffrey hard in the face. Jeffrey rebounds and fires a Ki blast. Cheyenne tries to attack him again, but he dodges and fires Ki blasts at her, one of them hits her and sends her crashing into a building. Cheyenne turns SSJ and fires an energy ball at Jeffrey, who backs away from the blast. The blast causes heavy damage to the city and kills tens of thousands. Cheyenne is even further infuriated when Jeffrey emerges from the smoke an SSJ. Cheyenne attacks Jeffrey and an air battle ensues, with Ki blasts being fired at one another before Jeffrey stops and deflects one of the blasts. Enraged, Cheyenne goes SSJ3. Jeffrey tries to attack Cheyenne, but Cheyenne gains a crucial advantage over him. Jeffrey is almost killed by the beating Cheyenne gives him. Jeffrey has a near death experience before emerging from a river as an SSJ5. At this point, Jeffrey is so powerful that he deflects an energy ball with his hand. Cheyenne attempts to attack him, but she is beaten to death and is forced to go back to the Saiyans' home planet. Victory. Jeffrey is hailed as a hero and commended by many governments. However, Cheyenne plots her revenge... Authors Note: Cheyenne returns in an upcoming sequel. UPDATE: Cheyenne will NOT return, instead a new saiyan, Wave, will arrive. Gallery. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Made Transformations